


Ang Kwintas

by RedConjunctiva



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedConjunctiva/pseuds/RedConjunctiva
Summary: First day palang ni Joven sa kolehiyo at mukhang napakarami nang nagaganap!Samahan si Joven Hernando sa kaniyang istorya.O sa “kanilang” istorya?Anong meron sa kwintas?Bakit si Joven sa lahat ng tao sa paligid?





	Ang Kwintas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi po! Precious Hearts Romances Presents: CHAR HAHAHAHAHA 
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy this po! I will be updating every once in a while so happy reading nalang po! 🤧
> 
>    
> Please tell me po suggestions for the upcoming chapters! UwU!  
> Twitter: @JoventeAus

Gumising ng matamlay ang binata at bumangon sa kanyang maliit na higaan. Ito ang kaniyang unang araw sa kolehiyo ngunit siya’y naninibago sa kaniyang paligid. Wala ang kaniyang mga magulang na laging naghahanda ng kaniyang umagahan.

Paborito nitong umagahan ay Tapsilog at isang basong gatas na maligamgam. 

“Goodmorning Joven.” Bati nito sa sarili.

Siya’y kumain lamang ng dalawang pirasong tinapay at nag-tsaa. Hindi pa ito nakakabili ng gatas at hindi rin naman siya umiinom ng kape, kaya napag-isipan niyang mag-tsaa na lamang.

 

Sinilip niya ang kamiyan orasan ang dali-daliang naligo. 

“30 minutes before dapat I’m there na.” Bulong niyo sa sarili.

Nagbihis na ang binata at nagtungo na sa sakayan ng van. Medyo malayo-layo pa kasi ang kaniyang condo sa kaniyang unibersidad.

Napakahaba ng pila. Hindi niya alam kung makakapunta pa siya doon 30 minutes before the start of the class pero nagdasal nalang siya na sana aabot siya.

“Shet naman dapat kasi inagahan ko alis ko” Bulong nanaman sa sarili.

“Kuya oks ka lang?” Isang boses ang tumapik sa kaniyang tenga.

Lumingon si Joven sa katabi sa pila at...shet.  
Ang gwapo. Hindi lang mapula yung labi, kita rin yung biceps.

Namumulang sumagot ang binata: “o-okay lang po ako.”

Ngumiti ang lalaki at inabutan siya ng kape. “Vicente Enriquez, magka-floor lang tayo actually sa condo. Ito oh coffee mukhang haggard ka eh hahaha”

Nagulat ang binata sa nalaman niyang magka-floor pala sila. Agad niyang tinanggap ang kape at nagpakilala.

“Maraming salamat po sa kape. J-Joven Hernando po.”

Ngumit ulit ang lalaki at binuka ang bibig na para bang may sasabihin ngunit natigil ito nang tinawag na siya ng konduktor. 

“Um Kita-kits nalang mamaya.”

“S-Sige ho-“

Habang tumatakbo paalis ang lalaki, napansin ni Joven na nalaglag ang kaniyang kwintas. 

Ginto at kumikinang ngunit mukhang napigtal sa leeg ng lalaki. 

Kinuha niya ito at itinago sa kaniyang bag. 

“Ibabalik ko nalang ‘to kay ‘Mr. Cute Guy’ mamaya” patawang bulong sa sarili.

 

Hindi matanggal sa kaniyang isipan ang mga pangyayari. 

Nakasakay na siya sa loob ng van at hawak-hawak parin ang kape na ibinigay sa kanya.

Hindi rin nagtagal ay na-realize niya na-

“Puta hindi pala ako umiinon ng kape.”

 

———————

Nakarating si Joven sa kaniyang room 10 minutes before the class. Tumitingin pa lamang siya ng mga bakanteng upuan nang may kumaway sa kanya. 

“Kuya, vacant po ‘to.”

Nagtungo siya sa tabi nito at nagpasalamat. 

“Thank you po, I’m Joven. Joven Hernando.”

“Gregorio Del Pilar. Nice to meet you too!” Sagot naman ng katabi.

“You know, you’re cute.” Pahabol niyo sa kanya.

Namula ng husto ang binata at hindi alam kung ano ang sasabihin.

“S-Salamat po?”

“Reto kita sa bestfriend ko?”

“P-Po?”

Hindi na alam ni Joven ang nangyayari.

“Natural talaga yang blushy cheeks mo? Ang cute!” Isa pang banat ni Gregorio.

Hindi sumagot ang binata dahil narin siguro una: hindi niya alam kung ano ang meron sa katabi niya at pangalawa: hindi niya alam kung paano sagutin ang mga compliments sa kanya.

Inabot na lamang ng binata ang hawak-hawak niyang kape kay Gregorio. Hindi pa naman nababawasan. 

“Ano ‘to? Ang lamig naman!” Sagot ni Gregorio sa kapeng ibinigay ni Joven.

“Hindi po ako umiinom ng kape sa inyo nalang po may nagbigay lang po kasi sakin niyan eh.”

“Baka naman mangkukulam nagbigay sa’yo neto?! Be careful ah!”

“Hindi ah! Cute pa nga po yung nagbigay eh!”

“Cute? Ah sige wait ubusin ko HAHAAHH”

Tumawa nalang din si Joven.

 

Isang tanong lang ang umiikot sa isipan ng binata. 

(Bakit kaya binigay ni Mr. Cute Guy yung kape niya na walang bawas?)


End file.
